Pocky
by doubt and trust
Summary: When Rima is mad, there is a few ways to make her happy again; some pocky and shiki.... ShikixRima PLEASE REVIEW!


A/N: Hey everyone. I just felt like writing this. This is my first attempt in writing a one shot so please bear with me. It might have some grammatical and spelling errors since I haven't edited it properly but I hope you enjoy! **Please review!**

That's not _him_. That's a monster using _his_ body. _He's_ not evil. The thing controlling him is. How dare he…

That bastard

"How annoying, stop using Shiki's voice and body to be arrogant in front of me!"

Unforgivable

"Do you think I'm so easily dealt with?"

I'll kick you out of there!

I gasped as the blood whip pierced through me. That's not Shiki. That's a corrupted creature using his body against his own will.

The whip had missed my heart by a millimetre.

I should've been scared.

I should've run away.

But, why can't I?

Just seeing him being controlled by his own father made me rage with anger. I had no personal grudge against Kuran Rido. I didn't concern myself with him in anyway.

But why do I feel like smashing him into pieces?

"Shiki. You idiot. You actually let others control you so easily. You should love yourself more!"

I was on the verge of losing consciousness.

Rido fell to the ground, "Don't defy me Senri"

Why did I feel so happy? Was it because I knew Shiki was somewhere in there, breaking is way free of his father's grasp? Or was it because my little speech worked? It was one or the other, or maybe both. Either way it made me happy that he was still alive, and resisting.

* * *

It was a week after the incident. It was just he and I. Just the two of us. I couldn't care less where the others were at the moment. I like being alone with him. He can be a handful sometimes but he is my handful.

"You were an idiot"

"I know"

"You let him posses you"

"…Against my own will"

"You should've resisted"

"I wanted to"

"You were weak"

"I know"

"You almost killed me"

"That wasn't me"

"Do you think I'm being harsh on you?"

"Yes"

"Good. You need a proper scolding"

I stood up and went upstairs to my bedroom. Luckily, Ruka wasn't there. I needed some alone time.

Shiki is an idiot. He doesn't know how worried I was. I'm not bothered by his ignorance…am I? I felt a pang in my chest, it was more painful than the blood whip that went through my body last week.

I sat on my bed, hugging my stuff bunny that Shiki got me for my birthday last year, the irony.

Still, it's my treasure. All the jewellery and the dresses I received from others are somewhere deep in my closet gathering dust.

I squeezed it tight. "Shiki you idiot" I whispered.

The door opened. I knew at once who it was.

He's the only one with a warm presence. He's the only one with a wonderful, sweet scent. He's the only one who wouldn't say anything once he enters a room unless ordered to. He's the only one would who would sit on my bed in such a graceful manner.

He stretched his hand out and played with my ribbons; tugging at and letting my locks of hair fall down onto my shoulders. I didn't mind.

There was silence, a comforting silence. A type of silence that I wish that wouldn't be broken. A type of silence that is only shared by two people, two special people.

His hands were soft, like a model's hand should be. Except that his wasn't fake. It was real, in front of a camera or not. His hands were gentle. They didn't pull on my hair so a sharp pain can be felt throughout my scalp. They touched every strand of hair with delicacy as if they were fragile like a newborn baby.

His hands moved away from my hair, leaving them ribbon less. They removed the bunny on my lap and replaced it with his head.

I stared into his beautiful silver eyes. Nobody had eyes like him. Kaname-sama's eyes were red, blood red. They represented royal blood in his veins. You could feel so mesmerised by them but also feel fear. The cold, emotionless look in his eyes can send a cold shiver down your spine.

Aidou's eyes were crystal blue. They sparkle every time he turns to you, the refreshing feeling you get when his eyes meet yours. However, the clear, blueness of his eyes seemed to be mismatched with his changing emotions. One moment he's smiling and being happy in front of his fan girls; acting as their idol, and the next moment he's solemn and serious during conversations that related Kaname or the matters in the vampire community. Which was it, happy or serious?

Shiki's eyes were perfect. They showed how calm and collected he was. They showed that there was more to him than just a pretty face. They showed how caring he is and how he is willing to sacrifice himself for his loved ones. How stubborn he was; wanting to take care of other people when he's the one that needs taking care of. They were meant for him. They fitted his personality well. Nobody what type of emotion he was showing his eyes were always perfect. No matter how you look at it, his eyes were flawless.

His head felt comfortable on my lap. I wished I could stay like this forever. I closed my eyes, enjoying this moment.

There was a slight rustle. When I opened my eyes, I greeted by a chocolate-coated stick.

"Want one?" he asked. I smile at him a rare smile, tooked the pocky stick and bit it. I had forgotten the anger and annoyance I felt before at Shiki. Forgiven him already I suppose, but when?

The thought of him not knowing the worry I felt for him when he was possessed had made me feel terrible. Why? Was it because he didn't know about my feelings for him or was it because I wanted him to know I was there for him? I had felt down at these thoughts.

Shiki passed me another pocky stick. They say chocolate is a girl's comfort food, food that should be eaten when depressed. But, the only comfort I need is his presence. Just being with him makes me forget about the world. It's a world with only us two. A world filled with nothing but silence, a comfortable silence. No hatred, no fighting no nothing. Just silence.

"I want another one"

You don't have to use expensive and extravagant things to cheer up a girl when you have something as simple as pocky. Although it may not be much, Pocky can do wonderful things when used that the right time.

I think Shiki knows that.

A/N: I hoped you liked it. ShikixRima is my favourite Vampire Knight pairing! Anyways, **PLEASE REVIEW!**

-Yuri^^


End file.
